7 days
by Lilachason
Summary: Kim goes to a small town and meets a brown eyed boy who is hiding something big passion angst FLUFF most importantly your all time favorite couple kick. Oh and a perk I already have the whole thing written so updates are quick. (this is my first multi chapter Fic so plzz give me a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Hellllllo people of Fan-fiction so as I said in the summary the updates will be very quick all depends on you guys if you want me to upload this story and such. The first few chapters are gunna be fluff and good stuff like that then the real action begins (Evil laugh) Oh and even though /i already wrote this I can change stuff like events and stuff. **

I hate the rain, I mean It's such a pain in the but of course since I live in Watertown It's a very common thing I sigh and to sketching a boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes. I can never seem to get him right which is weird because I have never met this person never seen him in a picture. I have nothing to get right in the first place but somehow

he's more real than when I draw the tree outside our house

I sigh,close my notebook and walk outside to the garage.

My family is taking a week trip to Duluth.

I know that most teenagers would hate leaving. Especially to a chilly small town with there family but I'm indifferent. To tell you the truth I perfer being by self so nothing really changes when we leave.

Nothing changes ever.

I buckle myself in and prepare for the 8 hour drive.

We pull into the driveway of my grandma's cabin.

My name is Kim I'm a 15 year old girl with yellow hair and blue eyes.

I look around and see the familiar mossy woods and a creek and smile softly . I love this house.

It's my safe haven.

Day one

I walk out into the forest. The mossy trees welcome me into there mists. I head to my spot.

I found this when I was 12 even then I loved wandering though the woods I felt like I was a charter in a my favriote book. I had walked for about an hour when I stumbled upon a small clearing with a beautiful willow in the middle.

I can't explain why I never told anyone about the field. I think felt like it was just meant to stay a secret. Which is why when I get there and I'm shocked to see someone sitting under my tree.

Oh no! this is my one thing in the world that no one could mess with or take away.

"Hey!" I shout. sketch pad in hand I stomp up to a boy under the tree

He looks up from his book surprised.

"What do you think you doing" I say irritated

"Well I think I'm reading a book " He says with a smirk

"yeah you can't do that" I say

"Oh why not" He asks seeming mildly interested

"Because this is MY spot." I snap getting madder by the minute

"So we can't both share" he laughs

"NO" I shout my "amazing" people skills shining though

"Alright bye" He waves then goes back to the tree

I stand there for a little while struggling between pride and common sense.

I sigh walk over to the tree and sit down with a huff he looks up amused.

"I'm sorry" He smirk not sounding sorry at all.

I don't respond.

"Look if your really upset I can leave" He sighs

I nod.

He gets up and is about to leave.

"Wait" I say the words leaving my mouth before my brain has the good sense to stop them

"You don't need to go" I mumble

He smiles a real smile this time not a smirk. When he does I feel like I know him even though I don't.

he sits down next to me.

He looks down at my book and says "The goblet of fire is better"

My face lights up and We start to talk about everything under the sun.

I look down at my watch and realize that 3 hours have past.

"Crap" I say

I start to leave.

"Hey" He says

I look at him.

"Can I show you the lake"

"I have to go" I say

"Tomorrow" he asks

"Sure" I smile

"Meet me here at 7"

I nod blushing

I rush home and dream of chocolate brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2  
I wake up to sunlight streaming though my windows.  
Even though I'm not suppose to meet him until 7 I find myself picking out my outfit and checking my watch. I can't ever remember being this excited for something.  
I start heading toward our spot at 6:30 since it takes about 20 minutes to get there I'll be ten minutes early. Or I thought so, he's already there reading the same old book under the willow tree the scene is so much like yesterdays that I have to laugh. He looks up and a grin breaks out across his face.  
I'm wearing dark blue jeans and a T-shirt with a blazing red sunset painted on it and a purple necklace.  
He puts his book in his back pack and walks toward me.  
"You look beautiful" He compliments  
"Thanks" I blush my cheeks redder than my shirt.  
"Ready to go." he asks  
I nod and we start walking toward the beach.  
He gently takes my hand as if it is made out of glass. I feel shivers race up my spine tingling like electricity.  
We decide to play a game were we say three things about ourselves expect two of them are a lie and the other person has to spot which one is true.  
He goes first.  
"I'm stubborn" He starts.  
"That one" I interrupt .  
He shoots me a look.  
"Was I right" I ask.  
"That's not the point." He grumbles  
I laugh "You have to make them harder, Ok my turn"  
"I love social studies, My favorite color's blue, Or I'm one of the most argumentative people you'll ever meet"  
"I thought we were supposed to make them hard" He points out.  
I playfully smack him on the shoulder.  
We continue playing joking around for a while until gradually becoming more and more serious. I find out he struggles in school even though I can tell he's really smart. I tell him about my love for art and how I hate being around a lot of people.  
Something occurs me I'm on a first date with this guy and don't even know his name.  
When I voice my thought he let's me know that it's Jack.  
I tell him mine's Kim  
"Kim huh."  
"What do you not like it" I ask defensively  
"No, It fits you" he says tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.  
He leans in and kisses me.  
The world explodes around me I feel so safe and alive. I wrap my arms around his neck.  
I could've stayed like that forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**o.k heres the chpt 3 with correct names sorrrrry for the mistake.**

Day Three Part 1

The sky's are grey but it's not raining yet.

It's only been two days since I met Jack but still I know that we're going to meet under that tree.

Today I'm there before him.

I sit down and am about to open my sketch book when I see a line carved into the tree.

I stand up and walk around it and I see a 2nd one and a 3rd. I get to the back of the tree and gasp. There are hundreds of lines. I lift my hand to touch one.

"kim"

I step out from behind the tree and see Jack standing at the edge of the field.

I know I should go up to him but something about the lines makes me stay.

I feel him come up behind me and take my hand.

"What are these?" I ask curiosity clear in my voice

He doesn't respond.

I look up tears are forming in cody's eyes

"Hey" I say gently

" Kim I'm sick."

"What." I ask not understanding not really wanting to.

He takes my hand and we sit down.

"I have a brain tumor the marks are the days since I found out"

My heart sinks into my stomach I feel like throwing up.

"They found a surgery they might be able to take it out but the might not."

"What happens if you don't get it." I ask terrified of his answer

"I'll die"


	4. Chapter 4

**O.K soooo I totally screwed up ); First I put up the wrong chapter so there was 2 chapter 1s then I messed up the names in Chpt three (looks down) Moral of the story PROOF READ So if u still want to read this after that the REAL 2nd chapter is up and here is the 4th chapter but before u read it go back and read chpt 2 I also fixed the name thing in chapter 3. Since I screwed up like this I spent so much time fixing the mistakes I didn't have time to send out sneak peaks (Face-palm)Once again verrrrry sorry.**

Day 3 part 2

I turn around and run. I run though tree branches and thorns. I run because staying is so much worse.

I run to the beach and feel the ice cold water run up against my flip flops.

A rain drop hits my head.

I start to breath in and out rapidly. Jack can't have a brain tumor there's no way. expect there is. I feel a tear escape then a sob.

I've known him for A FEW DAYS now I might lose him. It's stupid that I even care this much but I do I care so much more than I should.

Cody comes up behind me.

I turn around with red eyes and tear streaked cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me" I cry

"Kim" He says taking a step toward me.

"No!" I shout and step back

I step back onto the mossy rocks slip and everything goes black.

ooook** since that was so short annnnd I fluffed up with like everything I will be posting chpt 4 today alsoo**

**apology cake? **

** ? ﾟﾎﾂ****? ﾟﾎﾂ****? ﾟﾎﾂ****?**

**Nos o.k **


	5. Chapter 5

**here is the 5th Chpt as promised thank you all for being so forgiving with my mistakes (: What can I say I'm not organized. So about the sneak peak thing I decided not to do it, I mean it just doesn't make sense what with the quick updates and short chpts srry if your mad plz no tomatoes. O.K you can throw a few but just a few don't need to be wasting foods. For future reference if I use the names Cody or Avery by mistake again it means jack and Kim just tell me if I do.**

**onto de story**

Day Four

Beep beep beep.

My head is pounding. I groan and open my eyes sluggishly.

I look over to see cody sitting next to my bed.

I sit up to fast causing pain to shoot though my temples.

"What happened." I ask

"You slipped on the rocks and blacked out."

"How long." I ask

"You've been out since yesterday" Jack looks down avoiding my real quetion

"No how long do you have" I whimper not wanting to know the answer.

"They're going to try to remove the tumor in a few days." He replies

"Try? What if-"

"If they don't get it out I would die on the table."

A lump forms in my thought and I feel like I can't breathe.

"Hey I might make it surgery has a 20% success rate." He takes my hand in his. I hope that wasn't meant to be reassuring.

"Why didn't you tell me, When were playing that game down at the beach why didn't you tell me.?!" I ask tears welling up in my eyes.

"Because with you I wasn't the guy who had a brain. I was the boy under the tree and you were the girl who freaked out when she saw someone else sitting in her favorite spot."

I laugh in spite of tears sliding down my cheeks again

"Your parents are waiting outside." He kisses me on the forehead then gets up and leave.

I sit back on my pillow.

I have no idea what I'm doing.

Nothing not a clue.

What CAN you do when your world is exploding around you?

Alright so there's like 4 more chpts so if you want to review plz dudes they mean so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am an idiot like seriously. I once again used the wrong name for jack MY GOD FACE PALM MUTCH **

**The reason why is because when I first wrote this I hadn't intended it to be a fic it was just a random story I wrote for fun but then I started to watch old episodes and read fics and realized that there was a lot of the same personality stuff with the charters. I must've missed a few of the names so now if you see cody just remember it's jack.**

**But look on the bright side of things the more I screw up the faster the updates are I mean come on 3 updates in two days (;**

Day 5

I do NOT want to get out of bed. That's it just I don't.

I'm not tired, I pretty much slept the whole day but the bed is warm and safe and simple. The bed is lucky (Greaat I'm now jealous of a BED). I sigh in defeat,get up and put some clothes on. I walk downstairs grab a swim suit and walk out side. I start to jog down my grandma's driveway. Swimming has always been kinda like therapy for me. When I swim I don't have to think about anything but my heart beat and my head staying above the water.

It's like you just hit the pause button for a mintute I look out at the lake it's so peaceful.

I put on my swim suit and start walking out into the lake surpised by how cold it is. I start to swim one arm in front of the other simple, consist. It starts to rain I keep on swimming. Then the waves start to get bigger crashing down on top of my head pulling my under water invades my nose and mouth I struggle to get to the top of the water.

The waves keep pulling me under I'm not strong enough.

I'm not strong enough to save him

I'm not even strong enough to save myself.

I feel a force enter my mouth trying to reach my throat. My lungs burn it hurts so badly.

I feel a rush of air and gasp. My throat is on fire.

"Kim!"

I open my eyes to see Jack leaning over me looking terrified. I sit up.

"What. Were. You. Thinking." Jack growls.

I try to talk but my throat won't let me instead I let out a small whimper.

"YOU COULD'VE DIED" Jack screams

"I know." I mange to croak out.

"You know?!"

"I just wanted to go swimming." I mumble

Jack pulls in a breath I look up.

"Avery I'm sorry."

"What" I ask confused

"We can't do this,We can't be together when-"

"Stop right there." I hiss

"Kim it's not fair for me to ask you to stay when it hurts you this much."

"Your hurting me now!" I mean to shout but it comes out a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't go by the field " He says again then he turns around and leaves me feeling broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**O.K so I'm gunna be crying during this athours note 1157 REVIEWS HOLEY CRAP H.O.L.E.Y C.R.A.P that so many!Like seriously that's like the size of my school thank you guys for sticking with me and putting up with my MANEEY mistakes (Yep I'm crying now ('; ) This is the second to last chapter so feel free to make predictions (Like whenther or not I'm gunna kill off jack) share what u want to happen I might change what i had planned **

**More tears.. A speical shout out to loveshipper and jackandkimxoxo for reveiwing since the very first chapter I can't even tell u how much it means but since u both post u know (''; ALSO I APLOJIZE FR ANY NAME MISTAKES u know the drill (if ur even still reading at this poin) I'm really gunna miss posting chpts )"; WAAAAAAA Sniff sniff You should read the story now before I start sob.**

Day 6

I am done crying over him. No more tears.

I am done being one of those heartbroken girls who gets all weepy because some jerk left her.

Except I'm not done. Jack he did what he did to protect me and I hate him for it.

How dare he chose FOR me!

I get up off my bed and go outside I'm going to find Jack

He thinks he can just walk away.

Well he can't!

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts I run smack into a tree.

"OW" I clutch my head which is now bleeding.

God I'm an idiot.

I don't even have the first idea where to look for him and yet here I am outside running into trees. Of course since he's Jack he finds me.(After running the tree of course)

"Kim" He says concerned

Despite the fact that I came out to look for him I start walking too angry to talk.

I can feel him coming up behind me. I keep walking but his strides outmatch mine. I whirl around.

"NO you do not get to do that you don't get to be all worried after I did something else stupid. You LEFT me. After I almost drowned! Who does that!?"

"I'm sor-" Jack starts

"STOP APLOGIZING" I yell my fury over flowing

"I can't o.k.! I was selfish! I asked you out, and I kissed you when I knew that you would get hurt. I let you get attached to me." He says

"You don't get to decide who I get "attached" to. You don't get to decide what I can handle! You DON'T get to decide who I fall in love with!" My heart is pounding I can't believe I just said that.

"I'm so-" But before I can finish his lips are on mine.

"Stop apologizing" He says wiping a strand of hair from my face.

"Why did you leave?" I ask not wanting to ruin the moment but needing to know.

"Because ever since I got this thing nobody acts the same around me. My family isn't the same at all. I just didn't want that to happen to you I don't want you to ever change." He says.

"Fine but from now on let me make my own decisions or I can promise you that you won't like the results." I grumble.

He nods.

"Do you want to sit." Jack asks

"This is getting kinda repetitive don't you think." I joke

"Oh yeah but if we stop going there you'll freak out on me the next time I come here."

"True technically you're still not allowed in my field" I say playfully.

We sit down under the tree I rest my head on his shoulder breathing in his intoxicating smell.

"Kim I'm not getting the surgery." He says ruining the peaceful mood in an instant.

"What!" I screech.

"If I get it I could die."

"If you don't get it you WILL die" I say panic clogging my throat

"We would have months." He begs

"We'll have years." I promise

"You don't know that" His eyes are welling with tears

"I know that you need to fight."

He doesn't respond a tear falls down his cheek.

I grab his hand.

"I know that you need to fight even when it's not fair. I know that it's awful. I know that these things will change. I know that because even though you feel like giving up if you think that there is a chance in the world that I will let you, your an idiot." I say

I wipe away a tear.

"I'm not giving up on you O.K"

He nods. "What happened to 'making your own choices'"

"Clearly that just applied to me, I can force you to do anything I want" I smirk covering the fact that I'm more terrified then I have ever been in my entire


	8. Chapter 8

**verry last chapter ),: thanks for the amazing support on my first multi-chapt fic. **

Day 7

I've been up all night. I didn't even bother going to bed.

There is no way that I could've slept.

Today is the day that cody lives or dies.

I look over at the grand clock. 6a.m

I put on my running shoes and go outside.

I run Past the spot where Jack and I had our first kiss.

I remember how it made me feel like

Invincible I was above everything nothing bad could ever get to me.

Fearless in that moment I let go of everything.

I increase my pace my feet pounding the sand.

I run to the field where cody and I first met.

We connected instantly I don't know how it gets better then that.

I do a lap around the tree and see where I gave up on good judgment and fell in love.

I start back to my house. All of this comes down to a waiting room.

I put my hands on my knees I'm panting.

I look down at my watch 7:00.

It's time to meet Jack at the hospital.

The doctors tell us what there going to do but goes in one ear and out the other.

I can't focus on anything and Jack's parents are glaring at me.

Jack puts his hand on my knee which is bouncing up and down.

"Hey, I'm going to make it O.K."

I nod not calming down at all.

"Kim look at me."

I look up.

"I promise."

"O.K" I say my voice sounding alien.

We wait for the doctors to take him.

They are wheeling cody out on a gurney when he grabs my hand.

"I love you back."

Then they take him to surgery.

I sit back down in my chair tapping my foot again.

I know that he might not make it. I know chances are he won't but that doesn't register. Him not making it is not an option.

I've known him for a week but already if I go back to that feild without him it will seem empty. If I go to the lake all I'll be able to think about is the kiss.

If he dies so does this amazing place every single thing that's beautiful would only hurt.

I look at the clock his surgery finishes at 3pm.

It's only 8.

I start pacing until his mom tells me to sit down before she slaps me.

It's 10.

I try to read try to draw. Nothing works.

It's 12:00.

We go to get lunch but no-one eats

We wait even though it feels like we can't.

We wait until three.

No-one comes.

I start to panic, Why is no-one here! What happened. What if they messed up.

I didn't ever think Jack would break a promise.

Nobody comes until it's almost 6:00

We all stand up.

"Hi are you Jack's family." The nurse ask

"We're his parents." Jack's dad says.

"As you know this was very risky and there was only a 20% survival rate."

I feel my stomach do a flip.

"We were able to successfully transplant the bone morrow, Jack's going to be fine."

I let out breathe I didn't know I was and joy wash though me

Jack's going to be fine. I feel a huge weight being lifted off my chest and I can finally breathe again.

"Can we see him" I ask.

"Yeah right this way" The nurse says.

She leads us to his room.

I see Jack sitting up in his bed he's awake and looks just like he did the day before. I run to his bed and grab his hand.

Tears are filling my eyes but for once I'm not sad. I look into Jack's eyes Jack's deep brown eyes and realize something impossible he was the boy who I tried to draw but never got right.

Everything has fallen into place despite all the problems, we came though the other end alive and together.

Now how often does that happen?


	9. SQUEAL?

**hey guys so as you know the last chapter was the end of this fic but I was thinking about a squeal what do u guys think do u want** **one? let's be honest if I get even one person who says they want it I'll probley end up writeing one but the bigger resopnse the faster the updates since I don't have this one writtten already...**

**soo tell me what u think in the review box and take care **

**bu bye**


	10. IT'S UUUUUUP

**_I_**** HAVE UPLOADED THE FIRST CHPT OF THE 2ND BOOK CHECK IT OUT.**


End file.
